212th Annual Hunger Games
by JuicyFries
Summary: Last years Hunger Games went down in flames. There was no crowing of the victor, and the arena was a travesty. Plans and rules were put in place and this year they are keeping everything tight and in order. No more messing about. No more light killings. Pure gore fest. This Annual Hunger Games will perfect, and by perfect, it means nothing can go wrong. -SYOT OPEN-
1. Submission Slip

I am doing an SYOT Hunger Games FanFic! Kinda lame, but I'd like to expand my knowledge of writing. In addition I haven't done one in AGESSS!1!  
Here are my rules. Send me the applications via- review, private message ect.  
1: Original characters please! Be original, no characters that are just like Katniss or Prim or Rue or Haymitch or yeaaa...

2: Only two tributes per person!

3: Do NOT—I repeat—DO NOT expect me to pick your tribute. This is a first come, first serve type of fanfiction. But if you do want to participate just give a review and beg 3

4: Do NOT tell me whether or not your tribute will survive. I am the judge of that. Please don't get mad at me if I do kill off your tribute. It's nothing personal, it's just that I have gotten an ending all figured out, and your tribute just does not tie into the ending.

5: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please be descriptive with your tribute. If I don't have enough information, I won't add them to the story.  
Okay… I think that's it. Maybe. I may create more later. But, for right now, I'll stick with what I've got. Here's the tribute form:

Tribute:

Name:

Age:

District:

Looks:

Normal outfit:

Personality:

Family:

Info about family:

Friends:

Career or Volunteer:

Reaping outfit:

Point of view on Games:

Weapon(s) of choice:

What he/she is good at (four to five):

What he/she is bad at (four to five):

Likes (three or four):

Dislikes (three to four):

Fears:

How does he/she support his/her family:

Other:

Token:

Quotes (If I have this, I can get a good idea of how they speak to other people. Plus, they could be some fun things to say during the interviews):

Interview outfit:

Prep team:

Main stylist:

Love interest:

Will they fall in love, or just use someone to get ahead in the games:

There are only twenty-four spots available!

District 1 boy:  
District 1 girl:

District 2 boy:  
District 2 girl:

District 3 boy:  
District 3 girl:

District 4 boy:  
District 4 girl:

District 5 boy:  
District 5 girl:

District 6 boy:  
District 6 girl:

District 7 boy:  
District 7 girl:

District 8 boy:  
District 8 girl:

District 9 boy:  
District 9 girl:

District 10 boy:  
District 10 girl:

District 11 boy:  
District 11 girl:

District 12 boy:  
District 12 girl:

Okay! Think that's it! Review if you have any questions.

Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!


	2. The Announcement

Parents, children, men and women scuttled there way into the formed crowd which was overlooked by a large transparent barrier which protected the announcement podium. Squishing and squeezing themselves into the tightly packed area, the dark clouds circled above the citizens of The Capitol. Rain drops spluttered onto the fresh clothe couture, wigs began to sink from the dampness and the freshly painted makeup began to smear down their face like hot wax. Like mannequins, they stood still and kept quiet. They understood exactly what was going on, even the dimmest of the dim realised that punishments and rules were going to lock them...The once roaring crowd began to become silent, the murmurs of children were coldly hushed by the peacekeepers. Never in 212 years of Panem living has a meeting been called upon every citizen in The Capitol. Leaked information about the travesty of both the assassination of the president and the head gamemaker, caused a riot. In addition, the disaster of which the arena exploded and blew the tributes to bits. Recently the air of Panem has changed to a tense situation. There were no leaders left, and a new arena must be built in a matter of a few months.

Shadowed figures began to march towards the protected announcement booth, citizens began to fidget in angst. What could possibly happen? Who could it be? So many questions yet so little answers...

"Welcome all" Spoke a posh mannered woman. The voice felt familiar. The camera crew looked at one another in confusion.

A fresh faced girl walked slowly towards the podium. Her silk cold white dress draped behind her, like clutters of snowflakes tangled in a net. The girl stood at 7 inches tall, towering over the citizens like a giant titan waiting to spill their blood. There was no emotion to her face. Ice cold. Her fists clutched to the wooden podium. Anymore tighter it would snap!

"My name is Visper Angelica. New head gamer... And new president of Panem" Her words rolled off her tongue like a snake. The citizens were astonished to the news. Both head gamemaker and president means she would make any decision she wants, and no one would question her about it.

She snarled, and her face grew into a grin. The crowd went wild, screaming shouting. They wanted answers.

"Would you like to shut each and everyone one of your stupid mouths?" She whispered gently.

Peacekeepers gazed around, everyone grew silent at once. The amount of years of strict formats, it has never been this strict and tight. It wasn't because they were scared of her, they were scared of what she could do.

"I bring good news. This year everything will be tightly packed and prompt. So tomorrow we will be doing the reaping, and I honestly don't care if it isn't set up for a 'huge lalapalooza!', I want it over and done with. Also the arena is set up and ready. The deaths of both my dearly beloved president and father and the head gamemaker bodies have been buried. I didn't want a huge over the top crap, like the Capitol is. So, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour..." Her words trailed off as she eyerolled and walked away.

Her speech left everyone is complete surprise and shock, as the Capitol citizens gasped. Until a mighty roar of the people began to get louder until everyone was jumping towards the barrier.

"She didn't want to talk anymore because she is a pussy and left?!" Screeched a man from within the crowd.

As the gentle ice queen walked back to the podium she glared at everyone, her eyes focusing on each child, mother, father and person there is. With a flick of the wrist, a load of peacekeepers walked in front of the crowd. Opening their pockets they drew out a dark grey pistol. They held the gun in front of them with their fingers on the triggers waiting for the next response.

"The next you pull a stunt like that you bunch of mutilated freaks, I will just have to toss you into the Annual Hunger Games... Don't" She hissed.

No one said a word.

Peacekeepers began to round every one up and lead them to their houses, camera crews rounded up their equipment and left in enormous white vans, as fast as they could. Few citizens walked slowly off as the rain wept away the pain and fear of the announcements. The streets were left cold and silent. The games really have changed this year. And yet the districts have yet to know the reaping is tomorrow...

**Hope you enjoyed this first prologue thing, I'm really wanting to start the whole thing now but I need to calm my excitement! I've got quite a lot of a tributes but I still need some more. So please enter your tribute to the 212th Hunger Games! Here's the tributes spots at the moment:**

District 1 boy:  
District 1 girl: **Reserved**

District 2 boy: **Taken**  
District 2 girl:

District 3 boy:  
District 3 girl: **Taken**

District 4 boy:  
District 4 girl: **Taken**

District 5 boy:  
District 5 girl: **Taken**

District 6 boy: **Taken**  
District 6 girl: **Taken**

District 7 boy:  
District 7 girl: **Taken**

District 8 boy:  
District 8 girl: **Taken**

District 9 boy:  
District 9 girl: **Taken**

District 10 boy:  
District 10 girl: **Taken**

District 11 boy:  
District 11 girl:

District 12 boy:  
District 12 girl:


End file.
